Of Love Potions and Explanations
by owluvr
Summary: What happens the night after Ron says Hermione name in his sleep after his birthday where he swallowed a love potion?  And how will Hermione react when she finds out?  Written as a piece of HW for Hogwarts Online II.


Of Love Potions and Explanations

Hi, so this is just a piece of HW for the Hogwarts Online II Forum. It's really cool, you should check it out. So yeah that's all. Enjoy!

"Ron? Ron? Are you awake?" I asked, and my voice was filled with concern. He didn't answer, "Ron? Ron?" Nothing. Madam Pomfrey walked up to me.

"You're Hermione right?" She asked me, "The girl who came in here during second year with the cat face?" I froze in place. I had successfully avoiding that ever being mentioned in public. Well, that's what I get for being around a bunch of _boys_, I suppose.

"Yes, I am," I answered cautiously, "Why?"

"Are you are dating him, right?" She jerked her thumb to Ron on him. Madam Pomfrey took care of so many students that you had to be in here for a while to have her know your name. Unless you're Harry Potter, and the whole Wizarding World knew your name. But that was rare. In fact, it was a one in…Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"You are, aren't you?" she asked triumphantly.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't really been paying attention the last few minutes, I was worried about Ron.

"You are dating Ron, yes?" It took her twenty-three seconds to pronounce every word. I mean, honestly, did she think I was a baby. It took her a full fifty-seven seconds to process what she had said.

"No!" I shrieked, "I'm not…we're not…he's not…he has a girlfriend!" I couldn't think of the right words.

"You're not? But he was mumbling your name in his sleep all day yesterday and all night! I thought you were for certain!" she looked stumped.

"Well, we're not," I said to her a little rudely.

"Ah, I see," she said, pointing her quill that she was using to write Ron's medical information down in.

"You see?" I asked, "See what?" I was **confused**, and that's something new for me. I always knew the answer. **Confusion** is…new for me, but lately, whenever I thought of Ron, I felt even more **confused**.

"Er-mi-o-nee," I turned around to see who said my name, and it was Ron! He was muttering my name in his sleep. Creepy. Well, he had been asleep for long enough. I threw a **pillow** at him. It hit him with a thump. Nothing. Then, slowly, his eyes began to open up.

"**Where am I?"** He asked, confused.

"He's awake!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "**Water**! He needs **water**!" She found an empty glass, pointed at it and said, "Aquamenti!" Instantly** water** filled the cup, and she gave it to Ron.

"Drink," she ordered.

"Okay," He said, "Hi Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking if you were awake," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh," he said, "So what happened, I don't remember anything after I woke up and had some Cauldron Cakes,"

"That's the last you remember?" I asked, "Well, you ate the Cauldron Cakes and they caused you to believe that you were in love…" he interrupted me.

"In love? With who?" he asked. His face looked terrified. His ears actually turned red, and so did his checks. He was **blushing**. How sweet.

"Romilda Vane," I smiled.

"Wait, isn't she that creepy fourth year that's always following Harry around?" he asked.

"Yep, that's the one," I told him. His expression was pure terror, "So remember how she gave Harry those Cauldron Cakes at Christmas?"

"Yeah…"he said.

"Well, he never ate them," I explained.

"So?" Ron asked. He was so stupid sometimes. I sighed.

"He never ate them, so they were on the floor of the common room. You, thinking that they were part of your Birthday presents, picked them up and ate them," I explained. It was really funny to see Ron's expressions show so clearly on his face. This one was more terror.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yep. And then, Harry tried to explain to you that you weren't actually in love with her, that you ate a love potion and you…" I trailed off. I didn't want to tell him what he did.

"What? What did I do?" his ears were turning even more crimson.

"You lifted Harry in the air, and then you attacked him," I told him quietly.

"I DID WHAT?" he yelled.

"You lifted Harry in the air, and then you attacked him. Oh, Ron, don't worry about it. Harry came by here, he doesn't blame you and you were under the effects of a potion. When people are under the effects of a potions, they behave differently than normal. You remember, we learned about this in potions. It's one of the basic theories of elementary potion making, first thought of by…"

"Hermione! I don't remember everything, like you do! I don't even remember what I did yesterday!"

"Yes, but that's because you were under the effects of a potion, Ron, you can't blame yourself…" I told him.

"All, I know," His voice was hoarse, "Was that I attacked my best mate for no reason at all. Where is Harry, Hermione, I need to apologize!" he practically screamed.

"I don't know. I'm sure he will be here soon. Ron, just call down. You were under the effects of a potion. Love potions strengthen over time, you know," I told him.

"They do?" he asked. I nodded.

"So what else did I do?" he asked, "While I was under the effects of the potion?"

"Well after you attacked Harry he took you to Slughorn's Office, to see if Slughorn could make up an antidote. He got you to go there because he told you Romilda Vane was there for extra potions lessons, and you believed him so you went there and then while Slughorn was making the potion he gave you some of his wine, but it actually turned out the wine was poisoned, so you got poisoned but Harry was smart and grabbed a bezoar and you're fine now. He probably saved your life. And then last night…" I trailed off, because I didn't want to talk about last night, when he had said my name I his sleep. I was hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did.

"What did I do last night?" he asked. I was about to answer, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"**You don't remember what you said last night?"** Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, I don't. What did I say?" He asked, confused. Madam Pomfrey and I exchanged dark looks and then I quickly spoke up.

"Nothing, you didn't say anything," I said quickly, and we hastily began to talk about other topics.

Years later, when we were married, I ended up telling him how he had said my name in the Hospital Wing on his birthday. And you know what he said? He said he knew, even then, that I was the one.

Aw, that was so cute. I LOVE cute stories. Okay, so for those of you who are really confused, the stuff I bolded was the quotes and the prompts that I had to use. Prompts-Confused, pillow, water, blushed. Quotes-"Where am I?" and "You don't remember what you said last night?" So thanks for reading. Oh, and the word count without the author's note is 1,106! I'm over the one thousand word count! Yay! (That's a bonus challenge on the HW, in case you are confused).


End file.
